1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a convey device, and more particularly to an automatic convey device.
2. The Related Art
Conventionally, an electric product usually needs to be soldered with a printed circuit board or other electric means for forming an electrical connection therebetween by simple manual operation. With the development of electronic field, machine operation is gradually instead of the manual operation for soldering the electric product with the printed circuit board or other electric means. A soldering machine which is used to solder the electric product with the printed circuit board or other electric means usually can handle a certain number of electric products once. However, at present, the action of feeding and grouping the electric products to the soldering machine only can be done by manual operation so that prolong the working time and increase in labor costs. Therefore, a device capable of feeding and grouping the electric products automatically is required.